Together
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Birthday fic.  All Harry and Draco really need is to be with each other, together, forever.  DMHP.  Oneshot.


_A/N: This was going to be a birthday fic for my girlfriend, Celeborn, but well... right now I don't know where we stand with each other. I know she thinks I don't feel anything for her, but I do. Things may work out, I know not. Anyway, I decided to finish her story anyway, because... "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean Harry and Draco can't." :D_

_I love you. Everything. Eternally, and no matter what. Sigh._

_WARNING: BoyxBoy slash, and much sexiness. Because c'mon... no story with Draco in it can be without sexiness._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own. _

_QUICK NOTE: In this universe, Harry and Draco are secretly good friends, kay? Very very good friends. Veeeery good._

**Together**

"Draco, I..." Harry sighed dreamily, staring into Draco's glinting silver eyes. The two of them were just lying fully clothed atop the sheets of the double bed in the Room of Requirement. They had been celebrating Draco's birthday, with cake and relaxed chatter. After a pillow fight, using the pillows of a bed that was there for reasons they were unsure of, the two had just collapsed there and stayed silently as the room grew darker. Now they were lying facing each other on it, the only light in the room coming from the dying embers of the fire they had lit hours ago. Harry could feel Draco's hot breath blowing against his mouth, every inch of his skin trembling with the proximity. He knew Draco's lips were just inches away, and his own lips twitched slightly in need, but neither one of them dared to cross the distance between them, even though they knew where this would inevitably lead. Instead they lay still as they could, the tips of their noses touching lightly, eyes locked on what they could see of each other.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco said breathily, and Harry could feel the warm air rushing over his lips, stimulating them further. They were dry as a bone, but he didn't quite dare to lick them, for fear of what else he would lick.

"I like your nose." He said abruptly, changing what he had been going to say. Harry Potter may be the Wizarding World's brave hero, but when it came to Draco, he didn't feel brave at all. As if to accentuate his point, he rubbed Draco's nose with his own, which proved to be a rather foolish move, as this drew their lips within a centimetre of each other, and neither boy dared move. Both of their lips were twitching, the feeling of the hot breath almost unbearable. Both sets of eyes closed, brilliant green and sharp silver being covered by dark lashes. For a second neither of them spoke, and then Draco took the bold path for once, pressing his mouth against Harry's.

Draco's lips, like Harry's, were dry from lack of licking, but Harry didn't mind, pleasurable tingles were flowing from his lips around his whole body, making him tremble, and had Harry been standing, he was pretty sure his legs would have turned to jelly, and he would have ruined the whole thing by falling over. He submitted utterly to the kiss, his lips moving against Draco's, and parting willingly when a tongue slid across them. Their tongues twined briefly, rocking gently against each other, before relenting, and returning to a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

Eventually though, it had to end. Draco pulled back, and Harry could tell even in the utter darkness that had befallen them while they were kissing, that Draco was wearing his trademark smirk.

"Um..." Was all Harry managed to say, and in the end it was all he really needed to, Draco's lips once again meeting his own.

000

"Morning Harry!" Came Ron's cheery voice as Harry sat down in his seat, the walk of shame over. He had not returned to the dorm last night, he had stayed with Draco. They had talked, and kissed, and finally agreed to keep this a secret for now, though Harry would tell Ron and Hermione, and Draco would tell Blaise and Pansy. These were the friends they knew they could trust to keep their secret, and while Harry was nervous for Draco, he was more worried about how his friends would react. Or how Ron would react anyway, if he knew Hermione, he knew she would take it in stride and remind Harry to keep up with his homework.

"Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Hermione asked, concerned. "We were worried it was Voldemort... What happened?"

"Guys... I have something important to tell you." He looked around to make sure nobody was sitting too close to them, then cast a silencing charm around the little group.

"What is it?" Ron looked blank, though clearly knew it was important.

"Last night..." He breathed. "I wasn't at training with Dumbledore, like I told you. I was celebrating a birthday with a... a close friend of mine." He blushed, meeting Draco's eyes across the hall.

Ron grinned. "Oh really... got lucky with this bird, didja? Who is she?" He attempted to follow Harry's line of sight.

"Don't be perverted Ronald." Hermione smacked her boyfriend. "Let Harry talk." She looked back at Harry, having obviously sensed there was more to this.

"We didn't sleep together." Harry shook his head. "And it wasn't a she." He held his breath, waiting for the explosion.

"Oh." Hermione breathed, covering her mouth. "So you're..."

"Gay." Harry nodded. It felt weird to say it like that, but there it was.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, Ron's mind apparently having ruptured.

_'Here goes nothing...' _Harry thought.

"He's Draco Malfoy."

The next thing that happened at the Gryffindor table happened so quickly that nobody was a hundred percent sure what it was. Ron Weasley started hyperventilating, and Hermione Granger's eyes went wide. Harry Potter, who was absolutely scarlet, ducked slightly, hiding his face, and Ron leaped up, punched his friend, and stormed off.

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked concernedly, rushing over to Harry, who was picking himself up off the floor. The silencing charm had evaporated, and all around them was the sound of whispers and the pressing of curious eyes.

"'m fine, 'Mione." Harry coughed as he got up, spitting out blood, and wiping his face. "Was expecting it."

All around them, the whispering continued... what had Harry Potter done to incur the wrath of his best friend? Some said he had slept with Ron's sister. Others said he had slept with Hermione. Still others were slightly closer to the truth, and said Harry had slept with Ron. The only person not saying a word was Draco Malfoy who, instead of rejoicing at the downfall of his rival, was very pale, and shaking slightly. The next second he was vaulting over the Slytherin table and sprinting at top speed towards his fallen nemesis.

"Harry! Are you okay?" He knelt down, putting his arms around the boy and helping him up. This sent the whispered rumours flaring, and people believing one side of things started fighting the people believing the other. None of the main players in this paid any attention, Draco and Hermione lifting Harry out of the great hall and carrying him to the Room of Requirements.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, after she and Draco had set him down on the sofa.

Harry nodded woozily. "Just dazed. 'M fine."

"Okay then, I'm going to go find Ron, and slap him silly." Hermione frowned, storming out of the room. Draco looked at Harry furtively.

"You okay?"

"I said, fine." Harry eyed him.

"I didn't mean that. I know Weasley's friendship means a lot to you."

"Don't worry, Ron will get over this. He's done the whole storming out on me thing before. In a month or so he'll realise he's a git and come back." Harry attempted a smile, but his lip was split, and it started the blood flowing down his chin from it. Harry licked at the blood, but was stopped by Draco who licked at it instead, lapping up every drop of the blood before he drew back.

"I like blood." He shrugged simply at Harry's bemused look.

"You're weird." Harry eyed him.

"You love it." Draco grinned, and Harry laughed.

000

The next few days were amazing. Although their relationship stayed a secret, Harry and Draco would shoot each other furtive smiles, and occasionally touch hands in the hall. All through their classes together they secretly held hands and exchanged notes, and at every meal their eyes were locked on each other. Ron still wasn't speaking to Harry, but it didn't phase him as much as it had during fourth year, because Draco was always there to comfort him, with a note slipped in potions, or a quick snog behind a suit of armour.

Just over a week after the incident in the Great Hall, on a quiet Hogsmeade Sunday, Harry and Draco stole a moment together, pressed together tightly against the hard stone wall, the borders between one person and the other so close together that they were blurred. Their passion and love for each other was intense, the power overcoming them so much that neither boy noticed Ron Weasley's presence until it was too late.

"UGH!" Ron cried loudly, cringing away from the sight in front of him. Harry and Draco parted with a loud smacking noise, both ruffled faces turning to stare at Ron, shocked. Ron took a moment to gather himself, and to shake off the scene he had just walked in on, and then took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

In the end, it was simple. "I'm a dick."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I'd noticed."

There was a brief moment of tension, during which Harry detached from Draco, allowing the blond to move himself away from the wall, and then both Harry and Ron laughed, and shared a brief hug.

"Gryffindors are crazy." Draco observed, leaning casually against the wall.

"So we're cool now?" Ron asked, still sounding ashamed of himself.

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yep. Just no more punchups during breakfast."

"And no more springing announcements of adoration for Slytherins on me during breakfast."

"Deal." Harry smiled. Ron smiled back at him, and, spotting a raised eyebrow from Draco, blushed.

"I'll... leave you two alone now." He blushed, backing away. "Gotta... er... meet Hermione."

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled, and the redhead left.

"Your friends are idiots." Draco observed lightly, wrapping his arms gently around Harry's waist.

"I'm sure Hermione would be delighted to hear that." Harry smiled, his arms draping themselves around Draco's neck.

"Yeah, well she's the one with a crush on Weasley." Draco smirked, and then crushed his lips to Harry's, finding his back smashed hard against the stone wall.

And he loved every second of it.

_A/N: I will end there. This was surprisingly hard to write. D: _

_Hugses, T.P._


End file.
